Currently, an integrated audio/video entertainment system, called a home entertainment system, is available. Each entertainment system requires at least three different components, which may include: a television (TV) or a video display; a video tape recorder (VTR) or digital versatile disk (DVD) player that mainly provides video signals to the display; but also provides an audio component. A home entertainment system may additionally include a set top box, which receives audio/video signals from, for example, an antenna, a cable, or a satellite dish, and a digital video recorder (DVR) that is either a separate component or integrated in the set top box.
Generally, consumers purchase these three or four components from more than one manufacturer. Even from the same manufacturer, each component may be bought separately and come in a separate box with independent functions. These components normally are made as separate independent devices because it is not known what other different components consumers may connect together to form a home entertainment system. For example, TV manufacturers make a TV as an independent, separate, stand-alone device, so that any kind of video source, whether it is a VTR, a DVD player, or a set top box, can be connected to the TV. This gives consumers a choice. Thus, TV manufacturers have to provide as many connection ports and interfaces as economically feasible. These standards are set by industry organizations, such as the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), and the National Television System Committee (NTSC).
One problem, however, is that TV manufacturers have to provide their TVs at least one or two, if not all, of these interface terminals, plus any required interface converters.
Video source equipment manufacturers also have to provide many different types of interface terminals because they do not know which type of display device may be connected to their products, and they want to give consumers as many choices as possible. As a result, devices like VTRs and DVD players also have three or four different kinds of terminals or interfaces. Alternatively, manufacturers may only provide one kind of interface that provides widespread compatibility but sacrifices quality in doing so.
Audio source equipment and set top box manufacturers are no exceptions, either. So if we look at these three or four different components making up a home entertainment system, each component is providing three or four different interfaces just in order to provide compatibility among the consumers' choice of equipment.
Because most of the interfaces were set up with the existing components in mind, the internal, or source, signals may have to be converted to output signals solely for the purpose of communicating between components even though these different components use similar internal signals for their internal processes. For example, component A and component B process signals in the same format internally, but these internal signals may have to be converted simply for transmitting signals between component A and component B.
In order to make different kinds of output signals available, every component needs to convert signals from the format, in which it is originally processed, to another format for transmitting output signals. Such a conversion may cause signal loss or distortion.
Many products like a receiver/boom box, such a mini stereo system, or home theater in a box (HTIB) have been introduced to the market. However, these products are nothing but a simple physical integration of each component and do not provide any functional integration.